KISS
by Gigi24
Summary: remake of step up 4ever
1. Prologues

Aiko-chan: Hey this is the remake of step up 4ever I hope you like it. I don't own Kiss by Dara or Shugo Chara.

This was Amu Hinamori's first year in high school which would make her a freshman and she already was invited to DJ at a party. Of course she was known as the cool n spicy Hinamori in middle school and that was what made her popular but that only helped her a bit in high school.

Ikuto had just arrived at the party when his friend had already made a bet with him.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars if you can get a kiss from the DJ."

For Ikuto that kind of money was nothing he was already rich but he might as well try. He made his way over to the girl but not before sliding the ring off of his friend's fiancé's finger.

He sat down at the bar and Amu prepared him a beer as she set it down in front of him he swiftly dropped the ring inside and took a drink avoiding swallowing the ring. Ikuto got up but then turned around and motioned for her to come closer as to tell her a secret and she dis. He quickly pecked her on the cheek and smirked. As Ikuto was heading towards his friends Amu followed him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around to feel his cheek aching. Amu slapped him and everybody at the party was laughing "oh"ing. As she walked away he shook his head unbelievably.

It had been almost a year since the party and Ikuto still had flashbacks, he was at a concert for one of his favorite bands and his friends were telling him to enjoy. They had already gone ahead and that's when he saw her holding a poster for the same band. He followed her innocently and stood next to her without her knowing so. Amu finally looked at him and her smile faded and Ikuto yelled in her ear playfully which only earned him a glare. Before they knew it beer cans were exploding everywhere and they were getting drenched in beer.

After the concert both were sitting on a crate and Ikuto offered Amu a beer can but not before secretly shaking it. Amu opened the can and almost spilt beer all over her but let it pass. They clanked their cans together in cheers. Ikuto broke off the can tab and slid it on Amu's finger with her thinking it was something else. She looked shocked but then noticed what it was. He smiled and so did she.

Amu was walking home when Ikuto pulled up next to her in his red convertible and asked her to go shopping, she hesitantly got in. They went to designer stores and he critiqued her on all the close though all he ever said was she looked beautiful. He drove her back to her apartment but not before giving an invitation to a party. When he was out of sight Amu dumped all the clothes in the nearest trash can.

Ikuto was calling Amu, she was already late and he wanted to know if something was wrong.

As Amu made her way inside the building she dropped her ringing phone inside the cup of beer of an unknown person.

Ikuto finally saw Amu approaching and marveled at her beauty. He stood to greet her.

Amu grabbed him by his collar and kissed she smiled against his opened and surprised lips.

Ikuto's friend was scratching his head and wrote the check as the two girls with them covered their mouth with their hands surprised and laughed while saying "OH MY GOD!".

Amu motioned for the check and the guy gave it to her.

She let go of Ikuto's lips, ripped the check, through it in the air, and smirked.

Ikuto was speechless.

She then dropped the ring from the first time the met at the party into a nearby cup of beer .

Amu strutted away.

Ikuto's eyes followed her still shocked.

She barely glanced back and looked at the can tab on the string around her neck which was originally around her finger at the concert.

Ikuto's friend grabbed him by the shoulder and he shoved him off which resulted in him laughing.

Amu looked back one last time.

Aiko-chan: so do you like it ? you can go on youtube and look up the song KISS by Dara it is in Korean so you might want to put subs in the search. It is one of my favorite videos/songs and I always go into a huge laughing fit at the end. I can never stop replaying the end. You might wonder how this relates to a dance team and all but you'll just have to wait and find out beause I can't really think of a summary for the story which is new for me. R&R It'll make me happy XD


	2. NO

Aiko-chan: K so I was originally going to make this into another story but I just didn't feel like it so here goes nothing. I don't own any of the characters. BTW I'm going to skip the whole Ikuto's POV I'm new to town and school thing. Some of the nicknames I don't own either they are from Lunar Maelstrom's story The Eight Powers.

Normal P.O.V

Amu had just gotten out of her red BMW convertible and she was already being crowded by her so called fans after someone had yelled the 'cool 'n spicy Hinamori' had arrived. She rolled her eyes and just stood there with her arms crossed when four very loud voices called out "MOVE!"

Immediately everyone made what seemed like an aisle as if she was some kind of princess to let her pass. She of course didn't show any emotion when she saw her four best friends standing at the end and neither did they. She walked on and they followed behind her.

As soon as they were out of ear shot (which is very hard in their school) Amu whispered "Gosh I wish these people weren't so gullible."

And Rikka, Yaya, Rima, and Utau nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

Nikaidou-sensei had just walked in and everyone went to their seats and stopped talking.

Sensei smiled a silly grin and said "Class today we have a new student with us today, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

A midnight blue haired boy with midnight eyes walked in.

"Yo." he said with a small wave and a bored

As soon he said that all the girls in the class started to swoon "Such a mysterious black cat!"

Ikuto chuckled but what he didn't know was that a boy with messy orange/brown hair was smirking and texting on his phone what was going on.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi you will be sitting next to Mr. Souma in the back at the room," Sensei said pointing at an empty seat near the back window next to a boy who looked quite athletic " If you would, Mr. Souma can you show Mr. Tsukiyomi around?"

Kukai nodded in response.

After class Kukai was waiting for Ikuto at the door.

"Hi I'm Kukai Souma." he introduced himself

"Ikuto."

"So welcome to Seiyo High Academy, I see you already got a name." said Kukai

"Name?" said Ikuto confused

"Yeah well we all have nicknames, at least the populars."

"What do you mean?" asked Ikuto

Kukai stopped walking and lowered his voice "Popularity is something big in this school it's like we live it, it's our life, look a lot of the kids in this school.. well... they're kind of dumb."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow

"Rima Mashiro captain of the drama club also known as the "Ice Queen", Yaya Yuiki: cheerleading captain aka "Sassy Witch", Utau Hoshina: chorus star/captain aka "Flaming Star", Amu Hinamori: dance captain aka "Cool 'n Spicy Hinamori" Naghiko Fujisaki: basketball captain aka "Flirtatious Snake", Kairi Sanjou: student government president aka "Chairman", Hikaru Ichinomiya: baseball captain aka "Boss", Rikka Hiiragi: captain of the art club aka "Shy Angel" Kukai Souma: captain of the soccer team aka "The Cheetah"." Kukai said pointing to multiple shirts with the correct person's face

But Ikuto only focused on one in particular.

"Where exactly do people come up with these names?" chuckled Ikuto

Kukai just shrugged "They're suppose to match our personalities."

"Aren't there more like the cheerleaders or football players or other captains of clubs." questioned Ikuto

"Nah," he shook his head "Just us, to be an official popular you have to join the dance team, there are other people with nicknames like Tadase Hotori is the "Prince" and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto "Elegant Doll , this is your next class"

"Wait, how did you know this is my next class."

"Gossip goes around to get around and we populars are the first to know."

"What makes you so popular?"

"Being popular is all about fac... look I've already told you enough the rest would kill me if I said more."

"Wha.." but Ikuto was cut off

"Gossip spreads fast ,the whole school probably knows you exist already so watch out for Saaya." Kukai said walking away and pointing to a girl who had just entered the classroom with wavy red hair.

As Kukai got farther away he took out his phone from his back pocket and looked at his text messages.

_From: Rima_

_As long as we meet him but check with Amu._

_To: Kukai RE:Hmmm.._

_From: Nagi_

_He sounds like us as long as he can dance. But Amu._

_To: Kukai RE: Hmmm..._

_From: Kairi_

_If he dances good he could join. Amu_

_To: Kukai RE: Hmmm.._

_From: Rikka_

_Yeah I would totally like to meet him. You know Amu._

_To: Kukai RE: Hmmm.._

_From: Hikaru_

_Facade. Did you ask Amu_

_To: Kukai RE: Hmmm.._

_From: Yaya_

_Hmmm I would totally want to meet him ^_^_

_Amu knows right_

_To: Kukai RE: Hmmm... _

_From: Utau_

_Hey don't get me wrong I would want to meet him,_

_and if he can dance, he does sound like us._

_You sent this to everyone and they probably said_

_ask Amu _

_You know how she is._

_To: Kukai RE: Hmmm.._

Kukai smirked as he saw the very last text message really not surprising:

_From: Amu_

_NO! _

_To: Kukai RE: Hmmm.._

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Amu checked her phone again no new phone calls or at least a text message saying that they were late. There was a whole crowd outside waiting for tryouts.

"I swear if they aren't here in 2 minutes I will so kill them." she muttered

Then suddenly everything became quiet outside and the gym doors flew open in came 4 sophmores(Rikka, Hikaru, Yaya, and Kairi), 2 juniors(Nagi and Rima), and 2 seniors (Utau and Kuakai). Nagi walked over to the stereo a couple feet away from the table, Kukai stood next to the table balancing his soccer ball on his knee, Yaya sat on top of the table painting her nails, Utau sat down putting her feet up on the table, Hikaru and Rikka sat down on the bleachers getting ready to videotape, Kairi sat down with his laptop, and Rima along with Amu sat down looking bored and Amu with a clipboard in her hand.

"Enter!" yelled Utau and one by one students from all around the high school tried out for the very popular dance team everyone wanted to be in. "Is that it!" she yelled

"Nope." said a husky voice which Amu recognized

In came a boy with a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans with a white belt and a necklace with a cross. Amu's golden orbs widened and Ikuto smirked once he saw her. Yaya's attention snapped up from her nails, Rima and Rikka's jaw dropped practically to the floor, Kukai held his ball in his hand and smiled, Utau put her feet on the floor and studied him. Ikuto tossed his ipod towards Nagi.

"What song?" he asked

"Beats me, put it on shuffle." shrugged Ikuto

"Do you have a routine for us?" asked Hikaru

"Nope."

Ikuto started dancing to International love and he started gliding on the floor like Usher or Chris Brown. After the song changed to Not Afraid he was dancing it the same style but he changed the rhythm to match the song. After awhile OMG came on and then Yeah 3x and he ended with that. At the end Utau had her eyebrow raised and everyone was smiling everyone except Amu.

"So did you like it _Amu_ or should I say Cool 'n Spicy Hinamori." Ikuto smirked and then left

"I guess we should go over the tape know." said Amu

"Are you crazy, are you blind did you see him dance, he is better than anybody that tried out." Utau said

"Pfft yeah right C'mon."Amu motioned toward the camera

"How do you know him Amu?" asked Rima

"What are you talking about, I don't know him." she said

"Ooooh Amu has a crush." sang Yaya and Rikka

"I saw the way you looked surprised when he came in and plus you're blushing." pointed out Rima

Amu put her cold hand to her cheek and it warmed down.

"Ikuto is new he is the boy I texted you guys about, though I didn't know he knew Amu." said Kukai grininng

"Ikuto and I have a know each other, he is not A) joining the dance team and B) becoming an official popular, either Tadase and Lulu are going to join and that's final." said Amu

Kairi spoke "Amu if he joins the team we have a better chance of going to finals."

"Look I said no." Amu picked up her bag

"Do it for the team." encouraged Hikaru

"He went in the direction of the band room, and he left this behind." Nagi tossed Amu Ikuto's Ipod

"Whatever for the team, but you guys owe me huge time." she said as she stormed off

"Amu has never been like this toward anyone, I wonder what happened between them." Rima said

Aiko-chan : Thank god I finished it took me like 6 hours writing this. Ugh I have school tomorrow because today winter break ends and I'm dreading it but excited because I got french so that'll help me with one of my other stories where Amu and her gang go to France. If you have any ideas review them I think this is the longest chapter ever. Hope you like it and pleaseeeeeee R&R


	3. The Music Room

Aiko-chan: OK here is the next chapter and I didn't go to school today because I only have two days and it's absurd when I probably ain't going to learn anything so it gave me time to write this . I don't own Shugo Chara.

Amu strutted to the music room.

" I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." Amu murmured irritably

She finally reached the doors but abruptly stopped when she heard somebody playing a beautiful melody on the other side. She slowly creaked open the door. Her eyes once again opened wide when she saw who was playing the violin.

As the boy finished he turned around to face the door.

"Enjoyed the show Amu." he said

She let out a squeak surprised that she got caught. Putting on her facade she opened the door fully and entered.

"Whatever." she said

"So.. uh.. how are you." said Ikuto putting his violin back in its case

"Look lets get some things straight here, you are going to stay away from me and my crew until rehearsal." said Amu

"Wait what are you... so I got into the team." realized Ikuto

"Listen and listen good Tsukiyomi; you are to stay away from my friends and especially me, you can't talk to them if they talk to you ignore them, you can't so much as look at them if you even glance at them I swear you will regret it, I will personally beat you up, chop you up and stab you and throw you to the bottomless fiery pits of hell, you got that straight." she threatened

"Hmm feisty." smirked Ikuto put his smirk dropped to a frown

"Amu look what happened it.. I.. it wa."

"No, you don't owe me an explanation and don't call me Amu its Hinamori-san."

"Fine but I'm sorry I really really am I didn't mean for any of that to happen honestly." he got closer and closer only inches away from her face

"What's done is done I'm not doing this because I want to all of this even me coming here is because and for my team and if you mess up our chances of winning you have no idea what I'll do."

"Can't we try again or start all over." begged Ikuto

"You already hurt me once Ikuto, I can't let you do it again." Amu sighed

"I didn't mean to do it in the first place and I'll never do it again, what happened at the party it wasn't real but the concert and shopping, Amu."

A tear slid down Amu's cheek as Ikuto cresed her cheek.

"I.." but ashe was cut off by warm lips against hers

Amu pulled away and pulled away his hand from her cheek.

"No I can't." she whispered

She gave him a letter and dropped his Ipod in his hand. As she was about to leave he grabbed arm stopping her in her tracks and opened his mouth as to say something but then closed it letting her go. She glared at him and him and then walked away with style but before she could exit she stood still and looked down at her necklace that was under her shirt. She quickly glanced back and her golden orbs met his midnight blue. Amu looked forward and her expression went back to the Cool 'n Spicy Hinamori.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think happened then ?" asked Utau

"That was all I heard." said Rima after telling them what she heard after following Amu

"It looks like they were in a relationship." said Yaya stating the obvious

"What party did she go to?" Rikka asked Utau and Rima

Rima shook her head but i was Utau who answered

"Wait wait wait I remember in her freshman year she was going to DJ at a party." recalled Utau

"DJ, what about her facade?" asked Rikka

"Oh I remembered, well after the party on the next school day she put up her facade and said that she was drunk or something and she didn't remember but everyone was talking about her slapping some guy." said Rima

"I guess we'll just have to find out what really happened so everyone is so scared to talk about it because of Amu, so what do we do?" asked Utau

"Can we have a slumber party!" jumped in Yaya gleefully

"Yaya now is not the time." sweat dropped Rima

"Wait maybe it is the time I'll go call the guys so they'll catch up with Ikuto and amu to come to my house." smirked Utau

"Are you sure this is a good idea what if Amu finds out what we're up to." said Rikka nervously

"You know Utau's ideas are never right but good they are." said Rima laughing

Aiko-chan:It is 12:00am and I have school tomorrow so good night or should I say good morning please R&R


End file.
